Liability
by CaptainOfAsgard
Summary: What happens when Tony and Clint find The Avengers movie? ironhawk
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is in honor of The Avengers coming out on DVD.**

'_thoughts'_

Tony and Clint were walking cluelessly through the grocery store, list in hand. Natasha had said that she needed a few things for when she came back from her mission, No one wanted to see what was on that list so Steve suggested that they play rock paper scissors to see who has to go. Tony ended up having to go, but since Tony and Clint were attached to the hip, not that anyone knew that, everyone thought that Clint needed beer and didn't trust Tony to get the right kind. Clint tagged along. Tony was squinting in confusion at the list.

"Hey, hon do you know where these things called vegetables are?" Tony asked looking up to meet his boyfriend's eyes.

"What?"

"Tasha wants these things called vegetables, and I don't know where they are."

"I don't know ask a guy." Clint suggested wandering over to the beer. Tony searched around and soon found a guy stacking cans.

"Excuse me I'm sorry to interrupt you but could you tell me where the vegetables are?" Tony questioned smiling at the man. Clint tuned out the conservation heading towards the beer; he stopped when he saw something that looked strange to him. He backtracked and saw him?

"Hey babe come over here." Clint called beckoning his boyfriend. Tony wandered over and glanced at the stand Clint was staring at.

"Holy Shit! How the hell did someone tape all of that?" Tony questioned, his eyes portraying suspicion.

"I don't know but looks like Fury needs to see this." Clint grabbed a copy of the disk and raced up to the cashier.

"Will that be all sirs?" She droned on, looking bored at her job.

"Yes that will be all, thank you." Tony answered.

"OK that will $20.99." Tony grinned and handed her a $100 bill.

"Sir I can't make change for this."

"Don't worry keep the change for yourself sweetheart." Tony grinned and winked at the cashier. Clint sighed and took the movie the gleeful cashier handed him. Clint and Tony walked out of the store hand in hand, Tony pressed against Clint's side. Clint walked over to a sleek black convertible. Clint started up the engine and glided out the parking lot and into the busy streets of New York.

"Hey before we give this to Fury can we watch it first? Please?" Tony asked holding onto Clint's hand and giving him the famous puppy dog eyes.

"No Tony SHEILD needs to see this." Clint stood his ground pulling away his hand; Tony huffed and crossed his arms.

"You're sleeping on the couch." Tony huffed facing towards the window.

/\/\

Steve sat on the couch flipping through a magazine that he found on the coffee table. It turned out to be on off Tony's engineering magazines, so he didn't understand a thing. He heard the ding of the elevator and out stomped and angry Tony and an amused Clint.

"Why the hell can't we watch it?" Tony whined turning to face his amused boyfriend.

"Because Tony SHEILD needs to figure out who the hell could have gotten this information."

"But Clint!"

"No Tony!"

"Hey guys what's up?" Steve asked confused about the argument.

"Clint found a movie about us and Loki's invasion and won't let us watch it!"

"Tony Clint's right Fury needs to see this; maybe he can trace it or something." Steve suggested tossing the magazine onto the table.

"Steve, whose side are you on?"

"I'm sorry Tony but we need to give this to Fury." Clint stated moving closer to Tony but decided not to in Steve's presence.

Tony huffed and moved past Clint hissing "couch" on the way out. Clint chuckled and followed Tony into his lab.

/\/\

Clint punched in the pass code for the lab and walked in to see Tony starring at a lot of holographic screens. Clint silently walked up behind Tony and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist.

"Don't you try to get on my good side you dick." Tony muttered. Clint grinned into Tony's neck. While Tony was trying to throw of Clint, he thought he heard something fall in the workshop. Clint looked up to see Dummy hovering over a crashed frame. Tony whipped around and glared at the cowering robot.

"You stupid robot I am definitely donating you to a community college." Tony muttered bending down to clean up the glass. Clint hovered behind Tony trying to see the picture. He smiled when he saw the picture of him and Tony at The Eiffel Tower. Tony was pressed into his side, and they were both smiling, not one of those fake smiles it was one of their real smiles. They were able to be themselves around each other.

/\/\

Steve ran up the stairs, away from Tony's workshop. After Tony and Clint went down to Tony's workshop, Steve had decided to follow them because they had been acting way to weird. When Steve went down to the workshop and saw Clint was holding Tony, while Tony was feebly trying to push Clint away. Steve froze _'how did he not know Tony and Clint were in a relationship!'_ he snuck into the workshop and accidently knocked over the picture frame on the desk. He bolted when he saw Clint freeze. Steve ran up the stairs and flopped down on the couch.

'_Why would they keep it a secret? Were a team!' _ Clint choose that exact moment to come up.

"Clint why didn't you tell me you And Stark were in a relationship?" Steve questioned his posture asking for respect.

"What?"

"You know what I mean Barton. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you because I and Tony wanted some privacy in our lives."

"Barton this is a liability, if the enemy found out about it they could use it against us!"

"Well then I guess they won't find out." Clint strode out of the room and headed for the kitchen. Steve stood in front of him blocking his exit.

"Look Steve if you don't like our relationship then just leave the tower." Clint whispered his head down.

/\/\

Tony walked up the stairs because he heard yelling between Steve and Clint.

"Hey Steve, Clint."

"Tony he knows."

"Oh good it was becoming exhausting hiding it." Tony strode over to Clint and kissed him on the cheek before heading into the kitchen to grab coffee.

"Tony he wants us to stop seeing each other." Tony spun around to face Steve and Clint.

"What?" He hissed.

"You heard him! You can't see each other! If the enemy finds out it's a liability!"

"Bullshit!" Clint yelled, getting into Steve's face. "What about you and Peggy? Was that a liability?"

"That was different!"

"No it wasn't Steve! Just because you can't love doesn't mean me and Clint can't love each other!" Tony yelled.

"What?" Natasha strode into the room.

"Tony and Clint are dating." Steve answered; he crossed his arms and glared at the two men. Natasha smiled and walked up to Tony and Clint.

"I'm really happy for you two." She whispered embracing them both in a hug.

"Natasha it's a liabil-"

"I heard you Steve. Yes, it may be a liability, but Tony and Clint deserve to find love. After everything they deserve each other."

"Thanks Tasha." Tony whispered, moving closer to Clint. Clint pulled Tony in to his side and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Steve is you going to just shut up and let them date, or are you going to be an ass that hates gays." Natasha asked, moving to Tony's side and crossing her arms. Steve stood open mouthed until finally he stood down.

"Alright just don't mess up in the field." Steve finally said moving to go to his room.

"Thanks for the support Tasha." Clint said walking up and hugging her.

"No problem now what is this I hear about a movie?"

**A/N: Ok so I am real sorry if the ending seemed kinda rushed. If I get enough reviews I might write another (shorter) chapter. Sorry for any errors.**


	2. Author's Note

Ok this is not a chapter update. I have gotten a few requests to have the Avengers watch "The Avengers". If you would like me to do this please review or send me a PM.


End file.
